The present invention relates generally to spectroscopy, and specifically, relates to Tunable, Thin-Layered Devices (TTLD) in a manner compliant with Compressive Sensing (CS) for spectroscopy.
As is known, traditional spectroscopy typically obtains spectral information at narrow spectral bands and obtained through various diffractive, dispersive, or narrow-band filter techniques.
In certain applications, such measurement schemes can make data acquisition time consuming and resource expensive.
The measurement burden may be reduced by employing compressive sensing spectroscopy by multiplexing spatially converted spectral signal to recover number of spectral bands exceeding the number of measurement with algorithms prescribed by CS theory.
However, compressive spectral imaging techniques based on spatial modulation suffer from power losses, can be relatively cumbersome, and complex to operate.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to employ CS techniques spectroscopy systems in which the multiplexing is performed entirely in the spectral domain.